


Popcorn Therapy

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's overactive mind was his greatest tool and his worst enemy. It allowed him to function impeccably under any circumstances but prevented him from ever fully relaxing.</p>
<p>All Kylo wanted was to give him some of the peace that Hux gave him. He just didn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfriniol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aromatherapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565452) by [elfriniol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol). 



> A sequel of sorts to Aromatherapy. Both can be read independently of each other but do yourself a favor and read elfriniol's fic either way, it's gorgeous. I couldn't hope to match the beautiful sensuality of that fic so I didn't even try, opting for something a little different. I hope you like it. <3

Kylo watched his General heave a tired sigh as he removed his boots and belt and set them aside, moving about his quarters to prepare for bed. Heavy tension clouded his presence in the Force and Kylo longed to reach out and ease it but knew that any disruption of Hux's routine would only anger him.

It wasn't the first time Kylo felt helpless as a partner. Not when it came to their sex life, of course, in that he felt confident. But their relationship had moved past that point and more often than not anymore they found themselves in each other’s company simply to be there.

Part of their newfound companionship included Hux's almost ritual bathing of Kylo when he returned from missions. He pampered him, there was no other word for it, scrubbing him clean and washing his hair and patting him dry and filling the quarters with the soothing scents of lavender and chamomile and rose from the myriad of products he used. It always left Kylo feeling relaxed and safe in a way he never did otherwise. In a way he never had before Hux.

But Hux never joined him and never asked for any similar treatment in return. The most Kylo could get him to sit still for was a quick shoulder rub before he was off to complete some task; he'd flat out refused a full massage, unable to lie still doing nothing for that long. His overactive mind was his greatest tool and his worst enemy. It allowed him to function impeccably under any circumstances but prevented him from ever fully relaxing.

All Kylo wanted was to give him some of the peace that Hux gave him. He just didn't know how.

Never one for subtlety, Kylo tried simply asking him one day.

"Hux?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"What do you do to relax?"

Hux looked at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"I'm the General of the First Order. I have thousands under my command and a war to win. I don't have time for such things."

"You have time to give me baths every time I come back a mess..."

"That's different."

"I don't see how."

Hux sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What about...is there anything you enjoy doing?" Kylo tried.

"Enjoy?"

"Yes."

"Ren, where are you going with this?"

Kylo just stared at him, awaiting an answer. 

"I get great satisfaction from my work," Hux finally answered.

"That isn't what I asked."

"Fine. I enjoy scrubbing you back into something resembling a civilized person when you return from doing who knows what on some backwater planet."

"That's not...nevermind."

Hux was thoroughly confused but glad to let the matter drop and returned his focus to his datapad.

Kylo would just have to figure this out himself.

While Hux was on the bridge for his late shift, Kylo thought hard on what he could do for Hux.

Baths and massages were ruled out immediately. He considered taking Hux on a short leave but immediately cut that idea as well; Hux would never want to be away from the ship and his duties for even a day. Kylo considered indulgences like a hot homemade meal or some exotic sweets from a planetside market, anything other than the bland rations on board. That idea joined the others in the reject pile when he remembered how Hux hated reckless spending and wasting resources.

So. It had to be something that they could do on the ship so as not to remove Hux from his duties for long, and it had to be something that wouldn't cost Hux or the Order anything. But what? Kylo thought desperately back to the holofilms he'd seen as a child. What had those characters done for their loved ones? 

Kylo sat up suddenly in bed as he was hit with an idea. It was ridiculous, probably, but better than anything else he'd come up with so far. He had to try. For Hux.

*

The first step was making sure enough of the day's work was done so Hux would feel alright about setting aside some time. He finished his reports early, had a private audience with Snoke to update him on their progress, debriefed Phasma and a squadron of her troopers on their next mission, did a walkthrough of the ship, collected and logged officers’ reports. Hux was on the bridge all day and had no idea any of this was taking place, though he may have noticed the lack of a frantic junior officer running in to tell him another piece of the ship would need to be replaced.

When Hux finished his shift he checked for updates on the status of the rest of the ship and was shocked to find everything completed and running smoothly. Immediately suspicious, he set off to find Kylo.

As expected, Kylo was waiting in Hux's quarters. He looked up innocently when the door slid open.

"Care to explain this?" Hux held up his datapad.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted me to carry more of my weight around here."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Everything is done."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren?"

Kylo laughed.

"I promise you I have no ulterior motives. Well, one, but..."

"How reassuring."

"Just...look again if you have to. This isn’t a trick, I promise."

Hux checked the datapad again and, finding everything still as incomprehensibly in order as before, looked up at Kylo. He looked incredibly lost all of a sudden, which in turn made him look incredibly young, and a fierce protectiveness surged through Kylo. He quickly crossed the room to where Hux stood frozen and gently removed the datapad from his hands. He took one of Hux's hands in his and led him to the bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room Hux snapped out of his daze and looked at the bed. Kylo had acquired extra pillows and set them all up in a comfy arrangement against the headboard. Beside the bed was a small fold out stand which hadn't been there before, with a tray of standard ration between-meal snacks and two steaming cups of tea. On the middle of the bed sat a holoprojector.

"What's all this?" Hux looked suspicious and confused. Not an ideal combination, but he didn't seem angry, that was a plus.

"I thought we could watch a holofilm together," Kylo said. He’d surprised Hux enough; better to just be upfront about his intentions.

"A...holofilm?"

"Yes." Kylo fought against the little voice in him that feared this was a terrible idea. "I got everything done so you'd have time."

Hux didn't seem to know what to say. He gave the datapad in Kylo's other hand a look like he wanted to snatch it back from him. Kylo sat it face-up on the bedside table.

"It'll be right here. If anything comes up, you'll know." Hux still didn't look convinced, so Kylo continued, "the film is exactly two hours and ten minutes long."

Kylo had thought this through. He knew an activity with a set cutoff time would be best for someone like Hux who mentally scheduled out every minute of his day.

When Hux still didn't answer, Kylo lifted the hand he was still holding and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Please?"

That did the trick. Hux let out a breath and nodded. Kylo grinned and gave his hand another kiss before releasing it.

"Get into something comfortable."

Kylo, already dressed in loose pants and a tank top, waited for him on the bed. Hux changed into similar pants and a soft long-sleeved shirt. When he approached the bed, Kylo sat back against the pillows and opened his legs, patting the open space of mattress between them with a smile. Hux climbed on and sat between Kylo's legs, leaning back into his chest with his head against his shoulder. He was still stiff, still unsure what the point of all this was. 

Kylo closed his legs snugly around Hux's and used the Force to pull a blanket up over their laps. He pressed a button on the projector and the image lit up before them. He wrapped his arms around Hux's waist and settled his cheek against Hux's head.

Kylo had picked a film with an intricate espionage plot that he thought would interest Hux. It seemed to be working. Hux's mind gradually stopped flitting from thought to thought and focused on the story, and as he did he relaxed bit by bit against Kylo. Kylo half watched the film and half monitored Hux. He'd occasionally rub his arms and shoulders or kiss his temple but nothing too distracting.

They sunk further in the bed until they were half-reclined against the nest of pillows. By the time the movie was nearing its end, they were so comfortably wrapped up in each other that cuddling was the only word for it. Hux was engrossed in the film; he hadn't thought about work once in over an hour.

When the film ended on a cliffhanger, Hux stared blankly at the projection as the credits rolled.

"Wait...but...what happens? It can’t end like that!"

Kylo nuzzled at his cheek.

"There's a sequel. Actually it's part of a trilogy. We could watch the rest sometime if you want."

"Yes, we must."

Kylo expected him to grab his datapad and return to work immediately but to his surprise Hux just shifted in his lap and leaned his head against Kylo's shoulder again. He absently played with the ends of Kylo's hair. Kylo dipped once again into his surface thoughts.

The feeling he found was new coming from Hux but Kylo recognized it immediately: it was the same calm, safe, loved feeling the baths from Hux gave Kylo.

Overwhelmed with delight at this success, Kylo bundled Hux up into his arms and legs and kissed his face along the trail of freckles that led from one cheek across his nose to the other. Hux let out a startled laugh.

"What in the stars has gotten into you?"

Kylo buried his face in Hux's shoulder.

"You're happy," he mumbled.

"What?"

"You're almost never happy. You’re always too stressed about everything, but this...this made you happy."

Hux grew still and silent. Kylo could sense the wheels turning in his mind.

"Yes," Hux breathed, as if he could scarcely believe what he was feeling, "I suppose it did." He eased Kylo's head out of the crook of his neck and held his chin so he could look at him sternly. "Is that what all this was about?"

"Yes." Kylo pouted a little, his eyes soft and open in that way that made him look younger than he was, that made Hux want to hide him away and never let anyone harm him.

Hux's face softened.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," he said quietly. He took Kylo's face between his hands and kissed his nose. Kylo preened under the attention and tightened his embrace.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay in bed a little longer?" Kylo asked hopefully.

Hux glanced at the datapad. No alerts had popped up, and the only messages were daily reports that could be read later.

"Alright. For a little bit."

Then Hux had a sudden realization. He got a gleam in his eye that Kylo didn't like the look of.

"If I agree to more nights like this, will it get you to be this efficient all the time?"

"...if that's what it takes, yes." Kylo said indignantly.

"I think I'm going to like this arrangement."

And he did. Even with Kylo’s increased productivity they didn’t get many chances to relax and watch a film together, but they took full advantage of every chance they got. 

Hux enjoyed films with tight plots and good twists. He liked trying to figure out what was going to happen. Comedies were less successful; more often than not Hux found the humor too crude for his tastes. They both liked action films. Neither of them liked romances or dramas. Sometimes Kylo would deliberately pick notoriously terrible movies just to listen to Hux’s biting commentary. Once, Hux insisted on a documentary about Star Destroyers. Kylo fell asleep halfway through that one and woke with their positions switched, his head in Hux’s lap and Hux braiding his hair while watching.

Sometimes, if he knew Kylo would be returning from a mission that day, Hux would do what Kylo had done and ensure that all his tasks were completed so that when Kylo arrived they could combine their little indulgences: Hux would scrub Kylo clean and wash his hair, then take a quick shower himself before wrapping them both up in robes and settling in to watch whichever holofilm Kylo had chosen for them that night. Between the softness of the pillows and robes and the scent of lavender and the comfort of each other, they both felt calm and pleasantly drowsy. Those were their favorite nights.

One night they were just settling to bed after shutting off the projector and dimming the lights. Instead of laying with his back to Kylo so that Kylo could wrap around him from behind, Hux rolled to face him and pressed his face to Kylo’s neck. He whispered something Kylo didn’t quite catch.

“Hmm?” Kylo asked sleepily.

“Thank you…” was the soft reply, a breath against Kylo’s neck as Hux drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
